Playing Newlyweds
by Marly Mischief
Summary: "Imagine you and Dean pretending to be a married couple for a case and accidentally falling for each other" This story was originally written for supernaturalimagine.. This is also a Reader Insert.


**Original Imagine from Supernatural Imagines on Tumblr ( .com)**

**"Imagine you and Dean pretending to be a married couple for a case and accidentally falling for each other."**

* * *

This was ridiculous. The case itself was ridiculous. A pair of vampires who like to chow down on newlyweds? Why do they have to be that picky?

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," you mumbled as you got out of the Impala and began walking for the door of the resort. That was the only good thing you could see coming from this case, a rare chance to stay in a nice hotel that did smell and probably had a Jacuzzi tub.

"Well neither can I," Dean grumbled as he walked beside you with his duffel hanging over his shoulder.

"Let's just get his case done with quickly," you added and he nodded in approval.

It had been Sam's idea to have the two of you do this. Pretend to be a married couple and lure the vamps to you rather than hunting them down. Sam had been the one to catch them in the middle of an assault against some married couple from Michigan. And since they knew who he was, it only left you with Dean as your fake husband.

The two of you quickly approached the front desk and were quickly greeted by the employee behind the counter who seemed way too happy for your liking. "Hello, welcome to the Sandpearl Resort. My name is Jack. How can I help you today?"

"I'm Mr. Dean Hammett. My wife and I had a reservation here for your honeymoon suite," He replied as he showed the man behind the counter a fake Driver's License.

"Okay, let me just look up you name… Ah, here we are. A reservation for one week. Looks like you lucked out too and the couple who originally had it reserved canceled at the last minute. That's some good luck right there! Okay, now I just need to see the card you made the reservation on and I can give you the key to your room," the guy chirped enthusiastically and you did your best to put on the smile of a freshly married and very happy woman.

Dean handed the man a fraudulent credit card in the name the reservation was placed under and the two of your watched a bit impatiently as he began entering the information into his computer. "So how was the wedding?" he spoke up as he continued to type in the card information.

"Oh, it was wonderful," you answered as Dean pulled you to him with an arm around your waist.

"Yeah, absolutely amazing," Dean added as he played his part.

"Where did the two of you get married?" Jack questioned, as if the silence would have been a bad thing.

"Lawrence, Kansas," Dean answered quickly before you could speak up. You actually had to hold back a chuckle. It seemed he remembered that you were bad at making some stuff up on the fly. Stuff like fake marriage details and the like.

"Oh, I guess you two are from there?" he asked.

You smiled softly, "Yeah, we are. Born and raised."

"Wow, that's sweet. Getting married in your home town. Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to get to your room now. Here's your key," Jake chuckled as he handed Dean back his card and the key to the room. "It's on the top floor with an ocean front view. Enjoy your stay and let us know if you need anything!"

"Okay, thank you!" You said cheerfully and the two of you quickly walked away to the elevator.

The two of you stepped inside the lift and a sigh of relief escaped the two of you as the small box closed and began to move. "Please tell me we don't have to keep this up for long," you groaned as you rubbed your temple.

"What? I think a lot of women would love being married to me," Dean responded, causing you to chuckle.

"Yeah, women who only see an attractive face and don't know what they are getting into."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned.

"It means that sometimes you can be nothing but trouble," you chuckled, "Oh, and Dibs on the bed." Dean cursed quietly as the elevator doors open and the two of you made your way to the honeymoon suite.

Later that night you and Dean were on the couch, watching some movie you two had finally settled on after arguing for half an hour on what you two would watch. You refused to watch Doctor Sexy MD and he refused to watch your favorite show.

"So how long is it supposed to take for the vamps to show up?" You asked as you popped a piece of chocolate into your mouth that had been placed in the room by the resort as some sort of complimentary gift.

"Sam said a few nights. They usually show up on a Saturday or Sunday night, so they probably won't show until the fourth or fifth night of our 'Honeymoon'," he answered as he tossed the wrapper to his own piece of candy.

"Really? I have to pretend to be married for four or five days? I did not think about what I was getting into when Sam called me asking for help. Next time I'm going to make him tell me what he needs help with _before_ I make the long drive to where ever you two are working a case," You groaned as your head fell back, "Why can't we just do what we normally do and go to their nest and kill 'em?"

"Because Sammy and I already cleared their nest up in Georgia while they were out apparently. We had to track them down and when we did we found them here. They haven't had time to build a new nest, so they just keep moving from one place to another around town.

"Okay, well then how to you know they are going to hit this place next?" you questioned as you sat up.

"Because Sam found a pattern, and according to the pattern, this is where they are going to hit next," he answered.

"I really hope Sam is right," you commented as you stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Dean questioned as he looked up at you.

"To bed, because I'm tired and we have an entire day of playing newlyweds to get through tomorrow," you answered and made your way to the bed room.

"Alright, night," he said as he changed the channel to a show he preferred.

"Yeah, night," you said as you shut the set of French doors behind you.

The next day had been exhausting. Sam had called and told you that in order to find the vampires you had to actually go out and act like a newlywed couple. Which meant going out and holding hands and kissing and all the stuff you just weren't used to doing as a hunter.

You both immediately plopped down on the couch at the end of the day. Dean quickly flipped on the TV and cocked an eyebrow at you to check if the channel it was on was alright with you.

"It's fine," you mumbled as you rubbed the bridge of your nose.

"You alright over there?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that annoying high pitched waitress at the restaurant tonight gave me a headache," you answered.

"Yeah, she was definitely something. Wanted to talk our ears off," Dean chuckled.

"I wonder how many complaints she gets from actual couples trying to spend a romantic evening together and they can't because she's complaining about how her boyfriend won't take her on a fancy date or whatever it was she was complaining about," You continued as you kicked off your shoes and curled up a bit on your end of the couch.

"I'm sure she gets plenty, unless those couples were like us and just wanted to get out of there quickly and away from her," he added.

"Yeah… What are we watching anyway?" you asked as you finally looked at the television screen.

"Watching some horror movie," he replied.

"Seriously? Our lives our filled with monsters and demons and you want to watch movies about them?" You complained.

"Hey, I will have you know George Romero is a legend for his zombie movies," He argued.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, "Whatever."

**(Dean's POV)**

It had been a while since he'd heard (y/n) say anything, so he glanced over and found that she had fallen asleep on the couch. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, figures. Well, at least now he could take the bed for the night and she couldn't argue it.

As he got up and stretched to make his way to the bed he looked back down at her. She was curled up, and he had to admit, looked kind of cute. Not the cute babe kind of cute, oh no, he told himself, but the sleeping kitten kind of cute. Then he realized he couldn't leave her to get a kink in her neck from sleeping like that on the couch while he slept well in the nice big comfortable bed.

He sighed and carefully scooped her up in his arms, doing his best not to wake her and carried her to the king sized bed. He momentarily noted how unfair it was that she got the entire bed to herself, but remembered that if she woke up with him in it she'd probably shoot him. So he shook the notion from his head and gently set her down on the bed before returning back to the couch in the other room.

**(Your POV)**

You woke up the next morning with your head resting on the soft pillow like you had the day before. After stretching out some you managed to pull yourself from the comfort of the luxury bedding. You walked over to the window and opened the curtain to look out at the ocean.

As you looked out you noticed Dean was already awake and leaning against the rail of the balcony with a cup of coffee. You couldn't quite place it, but there was something about him that made you smile as you watched him for a moment. All he was doing was looking out over the beach and occasionally taking a drink from his cup, but a part of you wanted to just stand there and watch it forever.

But you eventually realized how much of a creeper that could potentially make you and also what it meant. You weren't thrilled about that, the thing that was making your heart flutter and the thing that made you like seeing Dean doing little and simple things that most people took for granted. You refused to call it by name, because it's a luxury that hunters don't usually even get the chance to enjoy. So you pulled yourself away from the window and went to shower as you scolded yourself for the thing that was making you feel this way.

After a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes you exited the bedroom and found Dean pouring himself another cup of coffee. He turned to see you and smirked, "Hey sleeping beauty, sleep well?"

"Yes, actually I did. How about you?" You asked as you poured yourself a cup of coffee.

"I slept alright, would have slept better in a bed. You know, maybe we should switch tonight, I mean, after all I am the one paying for the room," he chuckled as he began walking back out to the balcony.

"No thanks, I'm okay with the bed. It's not too much of an issue for me," you joked as you followed him out, "I'm fine with not being able to sleep on the couch. Besides, it may be your card but technically you're not paying for the room since it's a fraudulent credit card."

"Oh, are you sure? It's not really fair to make you sleep in that nice comfy bed while I take the couch all for myself," He countered and the two of you laughed as both of you looked out over the ocean.

"You know, I've never really looked at the ocean before," he commented after a moment of silence.

"It's not really much to look at though is it? I mean, yeah it's pretty, but it's just blue sky meeting blue water. Or is it the tourist on the beach that make it so pretty," you chuckled and smiled as you heard him chuckle with you.

"Well, yeah it's simple, but maybe that's the beauty of it. Endless sky with endless ocean," he commented.

"Yeah, well, I prefer star gazing if I'm going to stare at anything, seems like there is a lot more to look at," you insisted.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Maybe we'll come out here tonight and do that instead of watching TV. Besides, I think we are running out of shows to watch," he laughed.

"Yeah, I like Robot Chicken, but it's starting to get kind of old," you agreed as you took a sip of your coffee.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and we'll head out and play house," Dean said as he turned and walked back inside. You watched him go for a moment before returning your attention to the view.

Later that night you were sitting out on the balcony alone. Dean had decided to hang back at the bar a bit longer while you had decided to go back to the room for the night. You took a deep breath and sighed as your lungs filled with fresh air that smelled like the nearby ocean.

As you looked up at the stars, you began to hear the door knob turn slowly and the door opened quietly. "Really? Suddenly you're concerned with being quiet? I'm not asleep yet," You chuckled as you turned to look at Dean, but instead of finding Dean you found two people you didn't recognize.

"Who the hell are you?" You questioned, then you actually remembered that you were working a case and they were probably the vampires you were after. You mentally cursed yourself as you realized your machete was in the other room.

"Aw, where's your husband? Just married and the two of you are already fighting? That's not a good sign," The man sneered as he grinned at you.

"Oh, well, that will just make things easier for us love. Kill her, suck her dry, and then jump her man when he gets back. After that we should be back up to strength and we can get out of this god forsaken city," The woman grinned as she stepped closer to you.

"Um, no thanks, I would really rather not be sucked dry," you said quickly as you prepared yourself for a fight, but you were still unsure as to how exactly you were going to take them down without any weapons.

Suddenly the woman lunged forward and you just barely managed to move out of the way of her fangs. But her leg clipped your ankle and you fell to the ground. As you tried to get up, you were suddenly flipped onto your back and the male vampire straddled you as he grinned down to you. You quickly felt his hand grasp your neck as he bared his fangs.

He leaned forward then without a warning his head was cut off his body and it landed on your chest, which you were quick to toss aside. AS you shoved the body off of you the female vamp screamed in agony as she saw her lover lose his head. "Hunters?! I remember you! You took out our nest! Our family!"

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be running out draining people," Dean growled. The woman launched herself at Dean, who swung his blade. She managed to duck and tackled him around his waist which caused him to fall back and lose his grip on his machete. You saw both of them fall to the ground and quickly reached for the machete as it hit the floor with a clatter.

You got to your feet as quickly as you could and ran over to the scuffle, swing at the vampire's neck as Dean struggled to get out from under her. Her head quickly fell to the floor and her body went limp. Dean grunted as he pushed the body to the side and sat up. He looked at you with a disgusted face, "Really?" He said as he looked up to you, covered in blood.

"Really," You replied as you motioned to your own bloody clothes.

"Well, I guess we should clean up and hit the road," Dean sighed as he looked around and stood up.

"Yeah, we should," You agreed and the two of you quickly began cleaning up the place to the best of your abilities.

Early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, you and Dean sat on a beach a few hours away from the resort as you two waited for Sam to show up with your car. You had your eyes on the horizon, counting the stars as the sky changed from black to dark shades of blue as the sun approached from the east. Briefly you glanced over to Dean and were surprised to see him staring at you.

"Something up?" you questioned as you looked over to him.

He didn't say anything though which left you to search his eyes for any clues or answers. You softly bit your lip as he leaned closer to you, then suddenly his lips were on yours. The two of you had kissed in public during the recent case, but it had just been an act to convince people the two of you were a couple. This felt different though, it made your heart race and you could feel butterflies in your stomach. Something about this kiss just felt natural.

After a moment he finally pulled away and took a deep breath as he watched you. You panted lightly and cocked an eyebrow. "What is this? Some cheesy romantic comedy?" you joked.

He laughed and rested his forehead against yours, "You know, we should really go on a date sometime."

"Yeah, we should," you agreed, "Maybe you can even convince me to give the whole couple thing a shot."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, maybe. I don't think I'd mind that." His lips found yours again and the only thing you could hear was the sound of your heart pounding and the waves crashing against the shoreline.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for reading! You can find more Supernatural Imagines and Oneshots at .com

You can also find my tumblr at .com

_This story was also posted at Supernatural Imagines and Wicked Mischief Oneshots_


End file.
